


What's up with the purple?

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, Wash? Can I ask why you’re wearing North’s hoodie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's up with the purple?

 “Uh, Wash?”

            “Huh? Yeah, what’s up, South?”

            The blonde looked him up and down again, raising an eyebrow with nothing less than an amused expression.

            “Can I ask why you’re wearing North’s hoodie?”

            Wash felt the blood rush to his face, praying that it wasn’t visible as he looked down to see that yes, he was in fact wearing a purple hoodie a size too big for him rather than his usual grey one. He kept his head bent, hoping that South missed the look of pure “Oh shit” that crossed his face when he realized, trying to come up with some excuse as to why he was wearing her brother’s clothing.

            “Hey Wash! What’s with the purple, man?” York walked up behind him, throwing an arm around his shoulders and grinning at him before looking down at the offending object. “Guess you picked up North’s stuff after our game night last night, huh?”

            It took Wash a second before he shook himself out of it, nodding quickly. “Yeah! I guess that’s what happened!”

            South shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, alright, whatever.” She had apparently lost interest in the conversation, walking away to go talk with CT instead, leaving York and Wash behind.

            “Thanks for saving me, man. I don’t know how I would have gotten out of that one.”

            “Hey, no problem. Though, at least she didn’t see that I’m wearing his T-shirt underneath this.”

            He pulled at his own brown jacket, revealing just a little of the dark green shirt collar beneath it.

            “That wouldn’t have gone so well.”


End file.
